Conventionally, there is known a device that superimposes, on a display screen of a transmission-type display device, augmented reality information on a real position in a scene seen through the display screen to display this information (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-068481).
However, the conventional device displays the same augmented reality information with respect to the real position in the scene seen through the display screen, and thus it is difficult to improve a sense of immersion of a user in the augmented reality information.